


There Goes the Plan

by DemonDalekDetective



Series: Swarkles feels [7]
Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Splitsville, e06 s08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDalekDetective/pseuds/DemonDalekDetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of "Splitsville", Barney tells her that all of his speech was real and about his plan to propose to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Goes the Plan

“And the Oscar for the best fake romantic speech goes to... Barney Stinson!” Barney exclaimed. Robin smiled, though it came out a little forced.

“So, that was all fake? It seemed pretty real to me.”

“Thats the point, to make it seem real.” He said.

“Was there any truth in that at all then?” She asked him. She dreaded his answer, knowing how bad it would be if it was all a lie.

“I was just broing you out.” He said with a smile. But then it dropped. “No, I can’t do this. It was real Robin. All of it, and I don't regret saying any of it. I do love you, and I do wish that I could stop sometimes so my heart could stop breaking."

"I- I don't believe it." Robin said, flustered. Barney was being so honest and so sweet, and it was weird, but also it was nice. "But confessing your love? That doesn't seem like you at all."

"It isn't." He said, a small smile on his face. "I had this huge scheme planned out where I would pretend to date Patrice, making you jealous, and then I would tell Ted that I planned to propose so that he would tell you, and I would propose to you there, oh and along the way I burn the playbook-"

"You were going to burn the playbook for me?" Robin asked. For Barney, that had to be the biggest romantic gesture ever. She could even look over the fact that he was going to pretend to date  _Patrice_. But then all of his words caught up. " _Propose_ _?"_

Barney winced like he hadn't meant to say that. "Yeah. I'm tired of letting you go Scherbatsky."

Robin didn't know what to say to that, so she didn't talk. She kissed him. He melted into the kiss and they wrapped their arms around eachother. When they finally broke apart, Robin said one word. "Yes"

**Author's Note:**

> I would love any comments. Sorry I've been writing so many of these, its just I have so many ideas for it, and Its a great way to procrastinate.


End file.
